


Office Role Reversal

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Implied Impreg, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Emerald and Weiss delve into their secret relationship in the middle of Weiss’s office.





	Office Role Reversal

Emerald smiled as she walked into her boss’s office, biting her lower lip as she spotted Weiss sitting in her chair and messing with some paperwork. “You called me in here Miss Schnee? Did you want to talk to me about something? Or did you have something else in mind for my visit today?” The green-haired girl couldn’t hide the anticipation on her face as she looked over to the Schnee, always finding her incredibly beautiful when she was focused on doing work.   
  
“Well, it’s time for your weekly review, Emerald. Now, if you’ll close and lock the door behind you as you step in here. I’ll make sure to go over your review in the usual manner.” Weiss didn’t bother looking up from her paperwork as she spoke to her employee, a smile on her face as she knew exactly what was going to happen. As she heard the door to her office close and lock behind the red-eyed girl, she looked up from her desk and hit a small red button that turned off the surveillance in her office. “Good. Now, come here and give me a kiss before we get started. I’ve missed our alone time.”   
  
“Well, it’s not my fault that you hired me for my looks after we started getting together. It’d set a bad example for the rest of the employees.~” Emerald licked her lips as she made her way to behind Weiss’s desk, gently grabbing her collar and pulling her up into a deep and passionate kiss that made them both smile into the affection. “But, I’m always more than willing to take you home and fuck you all night long until you can’t go to work the next day.~” The green-haired girl gently bit her boss’s lower lip and tugged on it before simply pulling the woman out of her chair and pushing her under the desk, sitting in the office chair and sighing happily. “Now, don’t you think you should do your job and ‘evaluate’ me, Boss?” The young worker smirked and watched as the white-haired woman reached forward and gently started to pull her cock from her panties, gasping quietly as her hard cock sprang free from her underwear thanks to Weiss’s help.   
  
“You know, if you keep talking to your boss like that, I might just have to punish you….” Of course, as Weiss spoke, she placed kiss after kiss after kiss along the mocha-colored cock that hung in her face. She’d never bother to fire her favorite girl and employee, but the thought of risking getting caught and having to let her go just to meet her at home the next day was something that lit her alight inside. The white-haired woman dragged her tongue along the underside of Emerald’s cock, making sure to lick each and every inch that she was able to. It always had a delicious taste that the Schnee loved, but being able to taste it while in her office was something that she wanted to relish in and enjoy more than anything else.   
  
However, as she felt Emerald hands on the back of her head, urging her to go further down, she couldn’t help but obey the green-haired woman that had taken her role as the boss. A soft and delighted hum left the Schnee’s throat as she wrapped her soft lips around the other girl’s thick shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip of it and earning a loud moan from her. It made her heart flutter to know that she was doing a good job of pleasing her lover, causing her to push further down and take more of the red-eyed girl’s cock into her mouth. The feeling of the other woman’s hands on the back of her head was all the encouragement she needed to keep going, gasping quietly as the grip on the back of her head only grew tighter as time went on.   
  
Emerald couldn’t help but smile as she leaned her head back and relaxed in the head boss’s chair, loving the feeling of having Weiss’s lips wrapped around her cock. It didn’t matter to her if the two were in public or in the privacy of either of their homes, as long as she could feel her lover’s mouth around her cock, the green-eyed girl would be more than satisfied with what they were doing. But there was something else on her mind today as she pulled the white-haired woman lower and lower down her shaft, a sense of excitement filling her as she decided that she wasn’t going to leave the office until she had knocked the girl up. “Hey, Princess. I think we should have a bit of fun before we leave here, don’t you think?~”   
  
The green-haired girl smirked kept her boss down at the base of her shaft to avoid getting an answer, purposefully not wanting to hear any arguments out of it. “I’m going to fuck you on your desk and knock you up before I leave.~” Of course, the feeling of Weiss’s tongue coiling even tighter around her shaft felt incredible as she spoke, making her want to use the woman and start being rough with her. Emerald started to slowly roll her hips against the white-haired woman’s face, plunging her cock deep into her throat and groaning happily as the lining of her throat clamped down around her member. “But first… I think I should blow a load into-” A sharp gasp left her lips as her pleasure peaked and her first orgasm of the day crashed through her, rope after rope of cum flooding the Schnee’s mouth and forcing her to swallow each and every one.   
  
The white-haired woman happily drank down each and every drop of cum that landed on her tongue, eagerly wanting to please the mocha-skinned woman that was sitting in her chair. Even with Emerald’s soft hands still on the back of her head, Weiss smiled and slowly pulled herself off of the girl’s cock, opening her mouth to show the small amount of cum that was still on her tongue. After closing her mouth, Weiss audibly gulped down every drop, loving the feeling of the thick cum sticking to her throat. “Well, Mistress? How was that?~”   
  
“Better than you’ve been able to do in a long time.~” The red-eyed woman smirked and slid the chair back just a small bit to give her boss enough room to get out from under the desk, her cock still rock hard after having just cum. Emerald didn’t hesitate to wrap pick up the other woman from her hips, setting her on the desk and smiling as she gazed into the Schnee’s eyes. “But, I think it’s time for the main portion of the evaluation, don’t you think?” The employee only smiled and leaned in enough for more affection, capturing Weiss’s lips in a loving and desperately heated kiss to show just how much she enjoyed the woman. “Or would you rather me wait?”   
  
“Emerald… If you’re serious about knocking me up… Then I want you to know that I won’t have a child with someone I’m not married to. If you plan to really go that far, then you must promise to be mine and be there to help.” The white-haired girl smiled and looked into the other woman’s eyes, happy to see a sense of happiness and joy that was there. “If you can do that, then I’d be happy to carry your child.~” Weiss gasped quietly as she felt the other woman’s cock gently grind against her wet folds, teasing her for a moment as they continued to stare into each other’s eyes. “Don’t make me regret this, Emerald…”   
  
“I wouldn’t dare, Miss Schnee!” The red-eyed girl scoffed quietly and brought a hand to her chest in a teasing manner, turning her nose up and smiling. “You know that I am a model employee and lover. I wouldn’t dare let down someone so important to me!” Emerald looked back down at her boss as she started to giggle, biting her lower lip and plunging the first few inches of her cock deep inside of the white-haired woman and earning a delightful moan as a reward. “Just the sound I wanted to hear.~” Of course, the mocha-skinned woman didn’t bother to take things easy as she started pumping her hips back and forth inside of Weiss faster and faster as time progressed, quite literally pounding her against the desk with enough force to knock a few things off the top. “.... I’ll clean that up later…”   
  
“You better.~” There was no stopping the moans that left the boss’s throat as she was fucked on top of her desk, relishing in the fact that the two were dedicated enough to do something like this where the public could very much see them and that she was more than likely going to get pregnant before this was done. Her inner walls only clamped down tightly around Emerald’s cock as the thought flooded her mind, making both of the ladies moan and groan in unison. “Your cock always feels so good, Emerald… It’s like it was simply made to fuck me all day.~” Of course, the only thing that made this moment even better was the feeling of the green-haired woman’s fingers wrapping around her throat, the reminder of who was in charge of this moment flooding back to her as she happily submitted once again. “I love you, Mistress!~”   
  
The green-haired girl only smiled and nodded, leaning the two forward until Weiss was on her back and being pounded into her desk hard enough for it to squeak in place with each thrust. “I love you too, you Schnee Slut. Now be a good girl and keep quiet so no one catches us!” Emerald didn’t exactly care if she was caught with the woman she loved doing anything at all, but she knew the ramifications it would have if someone as important as Weiss Schnee was caught with an ex-criminal turned every day employee. Luckily, when the two were together, the red-eyed girl got to relive her glory days and become the powerful dominant person she used to be, which only made every moment all the sweeter no matter what the two did. Of course, the warm, wet, and velvety feeling of her boss’s cunt wrapped snugly around her shaft was something she’d always desire and strive for, even if it meant jumping a few hurdles.

 

And now here she was, pounding the woman of her dreams against her desk and forcing ragged moan after moan from the white-haired woman. It was like a dream come true as she could hear Weiss desperately trying to breathe in and fill her lungs, gasping and moaning quietly as her cunt squeezed and clamped down even tighter around the mocha-skinned girl’s cock. “Are you sure you want to breathe, Weiss? I wouldn’t be so sure, anymore.~” Despite her words, Emerald didn’t hesitate or even purposefully wait to remove her hand from her lover’s neck, happy to hear her taking deep breath after deep breath.   
  
The young Schnee smiled as she looked up into the other woman’s red eyes, taking in the lustful and dominate yet still caring gaze she had. “.... If it’s… For you… I’d do anything.~” Having to speak between heavy breaths, Weiss slowly regained herself and her composure, smiling and moaning against as her lust-addled mind realized that Emerald had never stopped fucking her through her lack of air. Throwing her head back, the pale woman happily welcomed the teeth that sank into her neck, leaving a very clear and distinct mark that only excited her more for what was to come. Luckily, she wouldn’t have to wait for long to get it as she felt her lover’s cock throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls, ready to explode.   
  
Only a moment later, did Emerald finally cave and throw her head back in the air, screaming out in bliss as she came and shot rope after fertile and thick rope of cum into the Schnee’s hot pussy. “Fuck!~” Despite her orgasm hitting, the green-haired girl continued to pump her hips back and forth and fuck her lover, painting her inner walls a distinct shade of white while filling her womb with each and every drop of cum that she was able to. “Weiss!~”   
  
Of course, the feeling of being stuffed full of cum while a perfect cock continued to pump in and out of her tight pussy was more than enough to push Weiss over the edge and into her own orgasm, her inner walls clamping down even tighter around the thick cock that was painting her insides. The white-haired woman threw her head back in pleasure and shut her eyes tight as the pleasure and ecstasy sparked and traveled through every nerve in her body, her juices flowing freely and coating Emerald’s cock. Her face contorted in pleasure, her body wracked through an orgasm, and her mind filled with lust, the young Schnee was barely able to properly respond as she felt the green-haired girl’s lips press against her own in a very soft and loving kiss. However, a sot whine did leave her as she felt the cock that brought her to this state pull out of her, leaving her empty but still full of warm cum. “Don’t…. Don’t tell me you’re done already, Emerald…”   
  
“Depends on how my evaluation went, Miss Schnee. If you need me for a little longer, I’d be happy to stay. You’re the boss, after all.~” It was clear that Emerald was having fun with her boss now, getting down on her knees fast enough to take a long and slow lick along Weiss’s sensitive slit to tease her and make her crave more, earning a very loud and appreciative moan from the woman. “Though… I suppose I could always just stay and help you out today… With your permission, of course.” The red-eyed girl didn’t particularly care one way or the other how this was going to go, but she would never argue with spending more time with Weiss, especially if it meant being able to fuck her even more. However, after a moment of not getting an answer, the employee popped her head back up and gasped, seeing her Weiss’s slightly annoyed expression glaring down at her. “Uh-oh…”   
  
“Did I tell you to stop, Emerald? Did I hint that you were finished with your task here? I don’t think so. Now, why don’t you get up off the floor and try again?~ I’m sure proving to me just what you can do will improve your evaluation. Now, I want every single drop you can manage inside of me before we’re done.” Weiss finally started to smile, anticipation and excitement filling her as she watched the other woman rise to her feet and lean over her again, their lips meeting in a loving and passionate kiss. “Don’t stop until I say.~”


End file.
